


Embarrass Me (Again)

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin loves him really, Baby Ani, Fluff, Gen, Obi-Wan is an embarrassing dad change my mind, but the mans gotta stop taking pictures of every moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Anakin thinks this senatorial meal might be his last.Or, the one where Obi-Wan embarrasses his young padawan on a new level.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Embarrass Me (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly but I love them so much

Anakin blinked at his Master for a few moments, deemed the man a lost cause, and promptly slumped his head on the table.

Not only had he just spent the last two hours of a meeting with the Senators talking about the embarrassing things Anakin had done when he first joined the temple; he was now showing them holopics of him when his cut grew out.

Maybe the force would take him away?

No luck. He watched, mortified, as his Master rambled on about his padawans various achievements and failures.

He cleared his throat once.

Obi-Wan continued to talk, smiling jovially at the female Senator Anakin had forgotten the name of.

He pointedly cleared his throat.

The Senators gave him a concerned look, pushing his half full glass of blue milk closer to him.

He exercised all of the jedi calm taught to him by his crechemates and very carefully restrained himself from loudly talking over his Master.

Surely Anakin hadn’t done that many things? He had to run it of embarrassing stories eventually surely?

But no. Two hours into the meal and the man was STILL talking about Anakin’s classes and the things he was doing well, a proud smile on his face.

Don’t get him wrong, he was glad his Master was proud of him.

That didn’t stop him kicking him with his little legs from across the table, scowling at him. His Master raised an eyebrow in surprise and Anakin simply raised one back, folding his arms across his chest in a clear statement.

Obi-Wan turned back to the Male Senator, proud grin entirely unshaken by the interruption.

Anakin was going to die.

He buried his face in his hands, his cheeks warm.

\--

If he’d thought the embarrassing amount of pride was bad?

He was in for a shock.

Almost as if he were watching it in slow motion, he watched as Obi-Wan dipped his napkin into his glass of water and calmly brushed the food from his beard. Just when he thought he’d finished, folding the napkin casually; Obi-Wan tucked it into his pocket.

Anakin was still blinking at his robe pocket even as they stood to leave and his master shook the nice man’s hand.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Bail. I hope for more meetings of a similar atmosphere.” Anakin sure didn’t, but he watched silently as the two shook hands.

Impossibly, his master outdid himself.

As he turned to his padawan he seemed to notice something, crouching down to Anakin’s level. Anakin raised an unimpressed brow, yelling in shock when his master moved.

In three sure movements Obi-Wan licked his finger, swiped it across his brow and ruffled his hair.

Anakin genuinely couldn’t breathe for a moment before he let out a soft, long suffering groan.

His Master was lucky he was so likeable.

He was still pouting in the taxi car on the way back to the temple.

In fact, he was probably still pouting in his sleep.

Obi-Wan smiled contently into his tea, mission of the day accomplished. The picture of his padawans fondly annoyed look accompanied him for days.


End file.
